I Sneezed on my Pop Tart
by ZexiZexion
Summary: A thick fog sunk in as the group sat on the sparckeling foutain. Zexion simply stood up, put his hands on Demyx's shoulders, and... sorry my first summary
1. Sneeze

The phone in his pocket vibrated gently. Demyx pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Guess what, Demyx?"

"What, _Mother_?"

"You know my friend? You know the one I was talking about yesterday?

"Yes. And?"

"Well, her nephew is going to come down for a while."

"Doesn't her nephew have parents?" Demyx asked into the phone.

"Well, you see, his parents died when he was very young."

"How long is a while?"

"Oh, a year or two. Depending on if he likes it here."

"Where will he sleep?"

"That's why I was calling. You need to come home so we can move your stuff to the basement."

"You're kidding."

"You know I don't kid." She sounded serious now.

Demyx sighed. He knew better than to argue with his mother.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He said reluctantly followed by him hanging up.

"What's up, Demyx?" His friend Axel asked.

"My mom's friends nephew is coming down for a while and I have to go move all my stuff to the basement."

"Oh well that's okay. Well see you tomorrow. So when is this guy coming?"

"I'm not sure." Demyx answered.

"This ought to be interesting." Larxene inquired.

"See you tomorrow." Demyx said.

The rest of the group all mumbled their good byes, while Demyx set of toward his house.

Demyx had completed the task of moving all of his stuff to the basement just as he heard a car pull up.

"He's here!" His mom sounded thrilled.

'Why is she so thrilled?' Demyx said to himself.

Demyx walked upstairs slowly, taking his time. He was not very thrilled about this whole idea. He entered the living room, to see that his mom was already blabbering on about house rules and stuff.

Demyx examined the skinny figure that stood next to her. He was wearing a hood, so it was hard to see his hair. Though he did see silvery blue bangs covering most of his right eye.

"Demyx, this is Zexion."

"Um hi…" Demyx greeted him. Or at least tried, anyway.

Zexion just stood there, starring blankly with dead eyes.

"Okay I guess I'll show you your room." His mom said. She sounded proud.

She led Zexion to Demyx's room, where Zexion set his bags down on the ground. Then Zexion sneezed.

"Is he sick or something? If so I want to stay as far away as possible from him."

"Demyx!" His mom said in a serious tone. "Show some respect. Sorry, Zexion, please excuse my son."

Zexion just shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll go make dinner while you two get aquatinted."

She left the room and went in to the kitchen.

Zexion got up and walked over to his bag where he pulled out a huge book. Demyx could never read a book like that. Nor would he want to.

"That's a huge book! Are you going to read it all?" Demyx asked in surprise.

Zexion answered him with a shrug and look down at his book and started reading, giving Demyx the cold shoulder, followed by a sneeze.

"Do you want some medicine or something?" Demyx asked, trying to be polite.

He waited a minute before talking. "You know you could answer me."

Zexion gave him a glare that could of put out all the fire in the deepest pits of Hell, but was interrupted by a sneezing fit.

Demyx sighed. 'If this is how he wants to be treated than fine.' Demyx decided to himself and left the room

The next day

Yesterday had passed without much thought, because Demyx spent the rest of the evening alone, since Zexion wouldn't come out to eat dinner. Today all of his friends were going to meet at the plaza to meet Zexion.

"Hey guys." Demyx greeted them.

"Hey. So is this the new guy?" Axel asked.

"Yep. This is Zexion."

Zexion starred blankly at them.

"Seems kinda emo if you ask me. I mean look at his hair and that glare." Marluxia noted.

"Yes but he is cute," Larxene said.

"Wow, Larxene. I never thought you were straight." Lexaeus said.

The message had everyone laughing, except for Larxene who glared, and Zexion who continued staring at the ground.

"He doesn't talk much." Roxas said after their laughing fit.

"Yeah. I know. He hasn't said a work since he got here."

"Surprise surprise," Marluxia said. " I told you. He's emo."

Zexion sneezed.

"What is he sick or something?" Larxene asked, still glaring.

"I offered him medicine, but he just ignored me."

Zexion put his hood up.

"So what are we going to do today?" Axel spoke up.

" I don't know. What do you guys feel like doing?" Demyx answered.

"I'm hungry." Vexen whined.

"Vexen, why is the shape of your face so weird?" Axel asked out of pure randomness.

"Because I don't eat enough. So lets go eat." He said sarcastically.

"You guys want to eat at my house?" Demyx asked. "My mom isn't home. She won't care."

"Sure. Why not?" Axel said.

The others agreed.

"Hey, where did Zexion go?" Larxene said.

"Ah, who cares. He knows where he's going. He probably went back to the house." Demyx snorted.

"Don't you think you're being a little rough on him?" Roxas wondered out loud.

"No." Demyx said.

They entered the kitchen to find Zexion there, with a brown sugar pop tart half eaten.

"Ew. I hate brown sugar pop tarts." Vexen said.

Zexion stood up, threw his half eaten pop tart away, and walked back to the room he was staying in.


	2. The Fountain

Chapter two

Chapter two

Demyx woke up at 6:00 in the morning and tried to fall back asleep. Again and again he repeated this, until eventually giving up and heading back upstairs.

There, sitting on the couch, was Zexion. He was casually flipping through the channels.

"What the hell, Zexion, it's 6:00 in the morning. What are you doing up already!?"

Zexion sneezed.

"Ew. Zexion, don't sneeze on the remote." Demyx went and got a paper towl and some germ x and cleaned the remote.

"What was up with you yesterday? I mean really. Are you antisocial or something?"

Zexion shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to the plaza with my friends again. I doubt you want to go but you have to come," Demyx explained. "My mom said I had to take you with me so you would get more of a feel for the place."

Zexion shrugged.

"You know? I'm about sick of you feeling so sorry for your self! Just because you don't have parents doesn't mean you can act so… so… emo!"

Zexion winced at that, and Demyx felt immediately bad.

"Listen, I'm sorry it's just, why don't you ever talk?"

"Because I don't like people." Was Zexion's only remark.

"Well at least I know you can talk." Demyx said, trying to be nice. It didn't work. Zexion continued staring at the ground. Then sneezed.

At the plaza, Axel was talking about his hair, and Larxene was yelling at Marluxia.

"You're serious? He actually talked?" Saix asked, skeptical.

Then there was a sneeze, followed by a screech, loud enough to be heard in hell, from Axel.

"He sneezed in my hair! Gross!" Axel almost looked petrified. "My beautiful hair!"

This caused the group to break out in laughter. Except for Axel, who was worrying about his hair, and Zexion, who continued looking at the ground.

All of them were sitting on the plaza fountain, which sparkled, with all the coins scattered about. As Demyx continued laughing from the hair scene, he suddenly found himself falling uncontrollably backwards, toward the ice cold water. He felt a thud on his back as Zexion pushed him up, away from the fountain. Demyx was standing now, petrified by his close encounter with H2o.

"Aww! Look! Zexion saved Demyx! How cute!" Axel said, followed by a lot of laughter.

Zexion simply stood up, put his hands on Demyx's shoulders, and…..


	3. Vacation?

Chapter Three

Zexion simply stood up, put his hands on Demyx's shoulders, and pushed him forcefully down, into the freezing water.

Demyx forced himself up and started gasping for breath.

"What the…?" Lexaeus started, only to find that Zexion was already about ten meters away, starting to walk home.

Just about a few minutes after Zexion got home, the door slammed open, and there stood a soaking wet Demyx.

"Zexion, what the hell!?" Demxy roared. "Why did you do that?"

Zexion was on the couch flipping through the channels nibbling a brown sugar pop tart.

"ANSER ME!" Demyx yelled.

"I don't like your friends." Zexion finally said.

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Your such a dumb emo jerk!" Demyx screamed and he stormed out of the room, into the basement.

Zexion decided to leave the room for a while and strolled into their back yard, where he found a low hanging tree.

About and hour later, Demyx had finally calmed down and dried off and was looking for Zexion to tell him that dinner was ready.

He was looking around the back yard, and about to give up and leave when he heard a sneeze and looked up at the tree.

"The last time I checked trees didn't have silver and blue hair hanging on them. Get down here, dinner's ready." Demyx said normally.

"I'm not hungry." Zexion called down, though Demyx could hardly hear him.

"Suit yourself," Demyx called, then added "I'm sorry that I yelled at you I know my friends are a pain but you shouldn't of pushed me in the fountain." Demyx looked up.

To his utter shock Zexion was no where in the tree.

"How did you climb down so fast? Zexion? Where did you go?" No answer. "What ever." Demyx mumbled to himself.

The next day

Demyx and his friends were planing for there big Christmas get-away. They did this once a year every Christmas break, looking forward to going some where new each time.

"Oh hey guys, guess what?" Larxene said.

"What is it now, Larxene." Marluxia said, obviously annoyed.

"I found this hotel not to far from here that has a special this Christmas special. They have six rooms open for the price of three. That's just enough space and they're all connected."

The pondered the idea for a while.

"Sounds good to me." Axel finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be that bad. It sounds kind of fun I guess." Demyx agreed.

"So we're all good?" Larxene asked the group.

"yep."

"yeah."

"Sure, I guess so."

"Okay then, I'll make the reservation." Larxene said, the added, "Wait, is Zexion coming?"

"Yeah. My mom said she wanted him to come." Demyx said.

"Okay then. Its all set up."

"Where is Zexion, by the way?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I think he's sitting in a ten foot tall tree." Demyx replied. (wow that sounds really weird to say)

A week passed and it was finally time to head to the hotel for the Christmas vacation.

"Come on, Zexion, hurry up!" Demyx shouted.

A few seconds later, Zexion appeared with only a backpack.

"That's all your bringing?" Demyx sounded skeptical.

Zexion nodded, then sneezed.

"You still have that cold?"

Zexion replied with a coughing fit.

They got out side and sat on the porch steps and watched the snow fall, until they heard a car come skidding down the street honking.

"You've got to be kidding." Zexion said.

"Axel." Was all Demyx said.

It did turn out to be Axel in a mini van, followed by Marluxia in a mini van as well.

"I've got room for one!" Axel called out the window.

Demyx looked at Zexion, and Zexion had one of those faces like, 'What the hell do you take me for, I'm not riding with him' face.

Demyx sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"So Demyx climbed in the back of Axel's mini van, which was blaring with music, and Zexion got in the much quieter, more serene mini van with Marluxia.


	4. The Dreadful car ride

Chapter four

Chapter four

The ride with Axel

Twenty minutes on the road, and Demyx already had a headache. Axel, Lexaeus, and Roxas were singing to the heavy medal music, while Demyx and Vexen were holding their ears.

"Turn it down." Demyx yelled over the music.

"I thought you were a musician, you love music." Axel replied.

"This isn't music. This is shit." Demyx said in a flat tone.

"Well I like this shit."

"Axel, turn this down before I shove your ass up the car engine and throw Roxas out the window."

"Why am I the one always getting hurt?" Roxas whined.

"Okay, Okay, just don't hurt Roxy." Axel said and turned it down reluctantly.

"What did I say about you calling my that?" Roxas said with a pout.

The ride with Marluxia

Zexion had got a good number of chapters done with his book, because he read most of the time through out the trip. Then people started talking which really got Zexion pissed.

"Like you would care, Marluxia." Larxene snarled.

"No, honestly, I really do. I got you a special present." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure. And I got Zexion a really amazing present too." Larxene said.

"Sure, and what is that, a pop tart?" Saix added, laughing slightly at his own joke.

"Nope." Larxene said, sounding proud. " I got him this!"

She then turned and faced Zexion (she was sitting next to him) and gave him a big hug.

Zexion pretty much freaked out and clawed his way out of Larxene's grasp.

"God, Larxene, strangle the poor kid." Saix said.

"You never gave me a hug." Marluxia said. "I really want one now." He said with more sarcasm than ever.

"Ha ha, very funny, but I really did get him a present." Larxene pointed out.

Zexion had this strange feeling. He almost felt guilty because he didn't get any one a present. "Who cares," he thought. "They're not my friends anyway."

He continued reading his book, only to sneeze.

"Okay that's it, sicko." Larxene said. "You're going to take this pill or I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"I don't like pills." Zexion mumbled.

"Well, to bad Mr.Emo, take it now."

"Marluxia, I'm hot. Will you role down the window, please?" Zexion pleaded.

"But it's snowing outside." Marluxia noted.

"Please? Just for a moment."

"Fine." He finally said and rolled down the window.

"Okay, please hand me the pill."

"You're seriously going to take it? I thought I'd have to hug you again." Larxene said, obviously happy.

Zexion grabbed the pill, held it to his mouth, and then flicked it out the window.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Larxene screamed. And some other words….

Zexion unbuckled, grabbed his stuff and started moving toward the back.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU LITTLE PILL CHUCKER?! GET BACK UP HERE!" Larxene demanded.

Zexion climbed to the back and sat next to Saix.

"Good choice, my friend." Marluxia said. And Larxene fumed.


	5. Vacation great

.

Chapter Five

At the hotel

"FINALLY!" Demyx screamed and got out of the car and started kissing the ground.

"I hope you know your kissing right next to chewed gum." Marluxia pointed out.

And not one inch away, was green chewed gum.

Demyx screamed.

"EWWWWW!!"

"Your even more girly than Larxene." Saix commented.

"Yeah, and whats that suppose to mean? I look like a guy?" Larxene asked, tone sharp.

"Well, no its just" he didn't have time to finish, Larxene was already yelling at him.

"I'll go check us in." Marluxia said as he walked toward the hotel entrance. Demyx lifted the trunk of the mini van and pulled out his sitar and started playing random notes and melodies.

"You actully brought that?" Vexen asked.

"Yep. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know."

They entered the first hotel room, which had two beds, a couch, t.v, and a computer desk.

"This is the girl room, Marluxia and Larxene." Lexaeus said.

"Ha Ha." Marluxia said sarcastically.

He waited a few seconds and every one looked at him.

"You were serious?" He asked, shocked.

"Um yeah."

"--' " that's the face Marluxia said. (Though deep down he was happy lol)

"This next room is Axel and Roxas's room." Lexaeus pointed out.

"Is there some reason I'm always paired with Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Come on, Roxy!" Axel called, dragging Roxas behind him and slamming the door.

Everyone: Oo

"Anyway, this is your room, Demyx and Zexion. We thought we'd put you together since you know each other better."

"Fine with me." Demyx said.

Zexion sneezed.

After they unpacked, most of the group went swimming or exploring. Marluxia and Lexaeus were keen on hiding in the elevator and jumping out a people.

Larxene, Saix, and Vexen went swimming, and well, Axel and Roxas… um… "Stayed" in there room. Demyx was talking to Vexen, for Marluxia and Larxene went back to the room.

Zexion decided he should head up to the room, for he had a long day and was tired. Once he got to the room he reached in his pocket and looked at the key number.

"Shit. Wrong key." He said to himself. "I'll just have to enter through Marluxia's room.

Zexion pushed the key in the slit, waited for the light and pushed.

Zexion: Oo

Marluxia was pretty much on Larxene kissing her. (More like eating her)

"Z-Zexion, really its not what it looks like." Marluxia stammered.

Zexion: Oo

"Seriously, you can't tell anyone." Larxene added.

Zexion: Oo

"Say something!" Marluxia said

"You.. Your both straight?"

Zexion slowly walked to his room and left Marluxia and Larxene alone.

"What was going on in there?" Some how Demyx had beaten Zexion to the room.

"Oo I really don't want to talk about it." Zexion said. Then sneezed. (But he still had the creeped out face on)

The next day Larxene went out shopping, and Axel decided to explore her room. Inside, he found her purse… (I wonder where this is going to go)

"Hey guys! Check it out! I found Larxene's purse!"

"Sweet. Let's die through it." Lexaeus said.

"Hey, look at all this deodorant!" Vexen said at his new discovery.

"Lets smell it all!" Axel suggested.

So they all sat in a circle and started smelling all the deodorant.

"Eww. You call this strawberry?" Demyx said pulling away from the faint yet horrid smell.

As they were sniffing more, the door swung open.

"What are you guys doing? What is that- wait. Is that my deodorant?! YOU DID NOT DO THAT! I'M GOING TO F-"

"Random question time!" Axel squealed. "Okay, so if you pretty much die in the manga because you got wet, how do you take showers?"

"Um… well, you see um…" She stammered.

"EWWWW!!" Demyx said in a high voice.

(Lol remember when Larxene went swimming? Ha ha how did that get in there?)

"That's sick." Saix commented.

"Well, you want me to die, jerk!" Larxene yelled.

"Well, I really don't think you would like the answer." He thought out loud.

"BURN!" Axel said.


	6. pool of evilness and despair

Chapter Six Christmas time

Chapter Six Christmas time!

It was finally Christmas Eve.

"So why should I celebrate Christmas if I'm not a Christian?"

"What are you racist or something? You don't have to be Christian to celebrate Christmas." (I hope. There would be a problem if that was like a law)

"Yay!" Axel squealed with delight.

"Time to open presents!!" Roxas screamed.

So they all sat in a circle around the little fern sitting on the shelf. (ha ha fern)

"I guess I'll go first. Guess what, Zexion? I got you a gift!" Larxene said.

Zexion sneezed.

She hugged him. This pissed Zexion off. He violently pushed her away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, LARXENE! DON'T YOU GET IT THAT I HATE HUGS! I'M GOING TO CLAW YOUR EYE OUT IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! DON'T YOU GET I HATE PEOPLE?!" Zexion violently yelled.

Then he went and sulked in a corner.

"Wow. That's the loudest and most talking I've ever heard from him." Demyx said surprised.

At the pool

Zexion, Demyx, and Axel decided to go swimming for a while. Well, at least Demyx. Zexion just sat in a chair and read his book while Axel tried to get a sun tan. (Lol xel trying to get a sun tan in an indoor pool. I didn't realize this till the eighth chapter… remember, it was snowing?)

A few minutes went by and they heard splashing. And Demyx screaming.

"HELP! I'M DROWNING! AXEL! SAVE ME!" He continued splashing.

"NO! SERIOSLY! I'M DROWNING! HEL-" He got a mouthful of water.

"Well? You going to help him?" Zexion asked.

"AFKLIUDKGLJI!" Demyx yelled in the background.

"And mess up my beautiful hair? I think not." Axel said. The strange thing was he sounded serious.

"Useless idiot." Zexion mumbled and stood up. "Demyx if you're faking I'm going to kill you."

"ALKSJDJDK!" Demyx yelled through a mouthful of water.

Zexion sighed, and jumped in the water still in his hoodie on. Zexion finally reached Demyx and pulled him out of the water. He didn't move. Axel walked over.

"Look, Zexion, I think he needs mouth to mouth." Axel laughed.

"Axel, look at that. Marluxia and Larxene are kissing."

"What? Really?" He turned around facing the pool and Zexion pushed him in.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! NOOOO!" Axel screamed.

Mean while, Demyx sputtered out a mouthful of water and gasped for breath. (Ha ha Demyx almost drowned and his element is water lol)

"Thanks." He finally managed to say through gasps, only to find Zexion gone and Axel screaming.

Demyx walked into the hotel room wet and shivering to find Axel franticly trying to blow dry his hair.

"My poor hair. Stupid Zexion." Axel said.

Zexion was sitting on the couch, waiting for Axel to finish in the bathroom so he could take a shower. His hair was plastered to his face and he was soaking.

"Zexion, thanks for saving me back there."

"Hn." Was the only sigh Zexion gave of hearing him.

Axel finally got out of the bathroom, his hair looking like a big fuzzy rat. (yes, rats can be fuzzy.)

Zexion took this opportunity to slip into the bathroom and take a shower.

As Zexion was in the shower, Roxas decided to show up.

"Hey, I was wondering if-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Axel. "What happened to your hair?" He asked, utterly shocked.

"Demyx was drowning and I jumped in to save him. It was a dramatic and dangerous rescue." Axel sounded proud.

"No you didn't." Demyx said, interrupting their conversation. "Zexion did, then he pushed you in."

"So? I saved myself from drowning." Axel pointed out.

Demyx sighed, and they all heard Zexion sneeze in the bathroom.


	7. I'm too lazy to think of a name for this

ZexiZexion: Okay, to all of you reading this, I know this is extremely crappy, so shut the hell up

ZexiZexion: Okay, to all of you reading this, I know this is extremely crappy, so shut the hell up. I KNOW IT SUCKS! I wrote it. Its my first story and first time introducing yaoi so instead of yelling at me, please tell me what I can do better. Thanks, review?

Chapter Seven

The days had slid by and their so-called vacation was nearly coming to an end. Demyx was playing a few tunes on his sitar. He was sitting quite comfortably on the bed when he heard a door close on the other side. He guessed Axel and Roxas were back from the store, so he decided to see what they brought back.

Demyx slowly opened the door to find Axel and Roxas making out on the couch. Demyx slowly closed the door and backed away.

"I can't believe they'd actually do that." Demyx thought to himself. "I would never do that." He started to walk toward the door. "Unless… no. I don't like Zexion and I'm not like Axel and Roxas. I think."

Zexion was walking through the lobby when he saw Demyx getting out of the elevator and he was talking to Marluxia. Zexion mentally sighed to himself. "What am I thinking?" He thought to himself. "I don't like Demyx. I hardly know him." "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Zexion slipped the key in the door and walked inside the hotel room to find Demyx playing his sitar.

"Hey." Demyx greeted him.

"Are Axel and Roxas in their room?"

"um… yeah…" Demyx said.

"Say no more." Zexion seemed to read his mind.

"Oh and like I was saying, thanks for saving me back there. That was embarrassing." Demyx finished.

"It's not like I wanted to save you."

"Then why did you?" Demyx's tone was sharp.

"Well Axel wasn't. And I don't think your mom would be happy if I told her you died." Zexion spat back.

"Then why did you jump in anyway, huh? Why didn't you just throw a flotation device or something?" He was still yelling.

"I don't know I guess it was just natural instinct. But don't you worry, next time I'll be glad to let you drown." He yelled in Demyx's face.

The two didn't realize how close their faces were until now. They were pretty much only an inch or two away.

"Demyx…" Zexion started.

"Zexion…"

ZexionPOV

I don't really know what happened. One moment we where arguing, the next we were kissing. It was the strangest thing. I never though I would fall for Demyx. Hell, I never thought of what would happen here. My life has been pretty miserable. This is probably the only place I've made friends. I mean, nobody wants to be alone in the world. I guess Demyx was keeping me here.

DemyxPOV

Finally! Zexion was kissing me! _Me!_ I didn't know he actually liked me. I mean, I had no idea what he would be like when he came. At first I really didn't like him. But now it was all going to change.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and Zexion was holding on to Demyx's waist. The kiss was deep and was a little bit longer than it met to be. The whole thing was over in a minute or so, but it ended by Zexion pulling away and both of them gasping for breath.

"Why…?" Demyx gasped between breaths.

Zexion shrugged. Then sneezed.

The time had come for the group to return home and Zexion and Demyx had kept to themselves lately. Neither of them knew what the other thought about, so they were a little nervous around each other.

Demyx ended up breaking the silence between each other.

"So I guess you'll ride with Marluxia again?" Demyx said, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Zexion answered while looking at the ground.

The ride back

The ride with Axel.

This was beyond horrible. This was worse than heavy metal music. This was petrifying. At first, it was only Axel, Roxas, and Lexaeus singing, but one fourth of the way through the song, Demyx found himself singing along to the song "I kissed a girl"

This was by far one of the weirdest things he had done. Well, next to kissing Zexion that is.

"Axel, keep your eyes on the road." Roxas reminded Axel.

"But Roxy, I can't keep my eyes off you." Axel said in his own charming way.

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on. I saw you two making out on the couch." Demyx said. "And it was obvious you weren't fighting back, Roxas."

Roxas's face turned bright red.

"They were kissing?" Vexen asked, followed by a laughing fit.

"You have a problem with that, Vexen?" Axel asked.

"Well, no its just…"

"Just what? You against gays or something?"

"Well, no.. but…"

"Oh come on, Vexen, we know what you're hiding." Demyx butted in.

"Wha-What?" Vexen stuttered.

"Oh come on, old man." Lexaeus agreed.

"You know what? I don't care. And I'm no old!" Vexen shot back and turned around in his normal grumpy old man face.

The ride with Marluxia

Zexion was desperately trying to open his brown sugar pop tart. He just couldn't grasp it with the gloves he was wearing.

He jabbed Larxene with his pointer finger.

"What?" she asked in an angry tone.

He put the pop tart to her face.

"Wah? You want me to eat it or something?" she asked, puzzled.

"Eat it and your dead. Just open it." Zexion said. It was quite obvious.

"Fine." She grabbed the pop tart and pulled the wrapper off. "Here. Take your fattening food."

Zexion had only taken a few bites when he felt it. The worst feeling at a time like this. He prayed to the pop tart god he wouldn't do this (ha ha the pop tart god is Xemnas). Too late. Here it came. He sneezed all over his pop tart. He couldn't believe it. He just wasted a perfectly good pop tart.

"Eww! That's gross! Your not going to eat that, are you?" Larxene asked.

Zexion sighed, and wrapped it back up in the package and put it in his bag.

"If you had just taken the pill, you would have never done that." Larxene pointed out.

"I don't like pills."

"Seriously, Larxene, leave him alone." Saix said from the back.

Larxene turned away, pouting.


	8. Chapter 9, is it?

ZexiZexion: Okay so no one liked my last chapter (meanies

ZexiZexion: Okay so no one liked my last chapter (meanies!) so this is my new one. And don't worry; I just had A CARMEL FRAPACHINO!! MWAHAHA!! XDDDD

Now people, I have a great idea, but a little time problem… okay so they came back from a Christmas thing right? Yeah well I had a Halloween idea! So in the world that never was, Halloween is in January so ha!!

It was almost time for the Halloween partie and Demyx waz decorating for the occasion. He was currently trying to hang a pink (lol) spider up on the wall. But he was too short.

"Saix! Help me hang this thing now!" Demyx cried in a whiny joice.

"That thing's not even scary," Saix said. "I'm not going to decorate any girly fluffy puffy stuff."

"BUT I WANNA HANG IT! WAHHH!!" Demyx cried and ran to the bathroom.

"What a baby." Axel commented from the kitchen. "God this thing will NOT cook."

"Maybe that's because you didn't turn the over on." Larxene said, in a SNOBBY joice.

"I ain't need no oven!" Axel yelled across the room. "FOR I AM THE FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He faced the oven and lit it on fire! Oh no! not the turkey! At least the chicken no!! (what the heck?)

"Uh…. Roxas did it!" Axel said and ran out the front door.

Larxene was trying to put out the fire when Demyx came into the room.

"AHHH FIRE! OHMYGOD SAVE ME AHAHAHAHA IT WILL BURN ME!! ACKLDOODLE!" he went screaming back into the kitchen.

(lol I just realized I spelled joice wrong. XD its voice!)

So Larxene successfully got the fire out, and Luxord came into the kitchen.

"Are we gonna hiccup have beer at the par-TAY?" he said. He had to lean on the table, or else he would fall.

"No Luxord. We don't want anyone getting drunk, because getting _**drunk**_ is bad, especially if you are _**DRUNK."**_ Zexion said from the couch.

"I did not flunk hiccup P.E." Luxord responded. Then he fainted. LOL… you know… flunk… drunk… THEY RHYME!!

"LA ALA ALAL LA LA LALA ALAL A LA." Axel called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Axel, you burned the turkey." Larxene glared at him

"There was no turkey. It was a peasant." He sniffed.

"You mean a _pheasant, _as in the bird." Zexion called.

"Yeah sure…" Axel said, his tone getting lower.

"No, Axel, it was a turkey." Larxene said, arms crossed.

"Well no wonder it burned, I set the fire for a peasant."

"You mean _pheasant._" Zexion corrected.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HANG MEH PINK SPIDAR?!" Demyx screamed.

"Isn't Halloween scary? I mean pink isn't that scary…." Roxas led off.

"Exactly! We shall put…dramatic pause FAN FICTION LINKS ON IT!" Demyx screamed.

"OH GOD NOT THAT!!" Everyone screamed and ran out, leaving Luxord laying on the ground. Ha ha. (I wish it was that jerk saix! He deserves it, that killer! He dislocated my freakin shoulder! That's IMAGINARY PAIN! Even stronger than real pain…)

So it was the day- or night of Halloween and the group was havin the grate partie.

"Okay first we have a weapon contest." Demyx said. "Desingn your own weapon out of cardboard, foam, and this funny stick I found."

ONE OUR LATAR

Demyx: a marshmallow covered in foam. ITSA BOMB!!

Saix: he was to manly to make one.

Zexion: he made a toaster for his pop tart.

Larxene: I big boring average sword.

Marluxia: yeah… a flower… real scary marly.

Axel: oh I got to save him for last….

Roxas: a giant POPCICLE! (made of clay and foam)

Vexen: some weird contraption that no one knows what it does… you'll have to wait for our "Little Anime Show of Horrors to come out on Youtube to see what it does to poor Zexi….

Back to Axel: Axel put a skull on a stick. And on that skull, he placed… A HANNAH MONTANA WIG! MWAHAHAHAHA!! He splattered fake blood on it and all throught the night he paraded around saying DOWN WITH HANNAH! Ha ahah a I thin kthat coffee is startin to ake affedt. I cankt ty0pe. Sigh

ding dong (just to let you know that was my best virtual imitation of a door bell)

"I'll get it!" Demyx said, and rushed to the door. He answered it and out stood two little childs… one dressed as… HANNAH MONTANA! And one dressed as.. hmm… um.. Santa.

"Oh I'm sorry little kiddies. We don't have any canddie. So please take this rock instead. And remember, don't chew it!!" he said and slammed the door in their face. XD

Okay so I would continure this, but I'm getting lazay and I daont think i9 can last much longer off meh dcofe. So0 um… look 4ward 2 da net one…. (this isn't the final chapter)


	9. uh huh

UGH Boredom. I'm going to be gone all this week, so I though hey, why not update? But I thought I would make this one something you all fear….. CLIFFHANGERS!! (by the way I could use some help on the yaoi ;D)

The group was all at Demyx's house (like normal) just hanging around. Saix was making coffee, and Demyx was trying to play a two player game by himself.

"YES!!! I blew myself up!" Demyx said with a lousy grin on his face.

"And that's a good thing?" Zexion asked. He was sitting up side down on the sofa, so his feet were hanging off the edge, reading his book.

"Why, yes, yes it is," Demyx responded.

Just then, Luxord happened to wander in.

"I want some cereal (hiccup). Got any ceeereal?" Luxord said, and hiccupped again.

"Great looks like someone had a little too much," Marluxia said while crossing his arms.

"Uhhh… We have Rice Crispi's," Demyx said from the kitchen.

"Gimme (hiccup) some," Luxord demanded.

"Get it yourself, you cur!" Demyx responded.

"What does cur mean?" Xigbar asked from the living room.

"You know, unwanted dog, mongrel, mutt, or hybrid. U' know," Demyx answered.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia spoke toward Luxord, who was holding his head just barely above the bowl.

"I do whatever my Rice Crispi's tell me," Luxord said. "The crispiness of the Crispi's is wonderfully (hiccup) gorgeous."

"Really, and what are they saying?" Marluxia said, dripping with sarcasm.

"They're saying that you should fuck off," Luxord said.

"Well tell them that I said that I'm offended," Marluxia said in a snobbish way.

Luxord leaned his head closer to the bowl.

"They say that they're offended that you're offended," Luxord told him

"O rly?" Marluxia asked. He hit the bowl sideways and the bowl splattered across the counter. "What 'r they saying now?"

He leaned his head to a pile of cold milk and a few Crispi's.

"That I should fuck off," he said, and left the room.

"Well that was strange," Larxene commented for the first time.

"No, no. Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is what you call someone when you don't know what to say," Demyx corrected. "So you should say 'well that was odd'."

Before Larxene could respond, Demyx had already shouted a quick laugh of victory.

Luxord walked back into the room, and everyone turned to look at him. Saix dropped his coffee, Demyx threw the game controller, Zexion closed his book, Axel fainted, Roxas gagged, Larxene grew wide-eyed, and Marluxia laughed. There was something very different with Luxord. It was……


End file.
